


Jealousy Is Unbecoming (When It Isn't Used)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's about to learn that a jealous Sam with a plan is a dangerous thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I watched as the red head bent to get my brother's order, cherry red lips spread in a smile. Stretching farther across smooth skin as her focus smirked at her, a slight twitch of the lips and a little bit of teeth. 

 

He leaned back, grinning and said in the same voice he always used in the presence of women in heat, cocky. Lost in his thoughts Sam jerked slightly when a bored, breathy voice asked.

 

"What'll you have?" 

 

Her voice grated on my nerves, she sounded like all of them did; when he spoke the cold tone was unintentional. 

 

After she had left Dean looked across the greasy table with a confused expression. Sam snapped.

 

"What!" Dean raised his hands in a calming gesture.

 

"Whoa Dude, calm down. I was just wondering why you were giving off a jealous vibe there." I glared. "I was not giving off a jealous 'vibe'. It gets annoying watching you flirt with every girl that passes by." The cocky smirk was back.

 

"Is little Sammy jealous?" My brother said with an amused lit to his voice. "I'm telling you Sam, all you have to do is give them that boy-ish charm you're so damn good at and you can get the chicks too."

 

I growled in frustration and let my head fall to the table, not moving as a glass plate was dropped next to my head. I felt it fall more softly through the vibrations of the table next to my brother who I heard tell the waitress thank you. I raised my head and glared through the harsh fluorescent lighting to see Dean eating heartily, staring at me as he spoke around the half masticated food in his mouth. "Ya' done mopping there, Sammy?" The rest of the meal passed in silence.

 

After the rest of the food was gone the red head came over, her nametag said Cindy. She smiled and as we left she slipped a piece of paper into Deans hand. The drive seemed to last forever and as we pulled into the gravel filled parking lot I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 

When I got out the heavy door of the Impala slammed close and Dean's indignant voice sounded from the car.

 

"Hey! Watch the door!" I smiled. While there were aspects of my brother that I didn't really prefer, the constant and completely natural flirtation of anything moderately pretty for instance, some of the things he did would always make me smile. 

 

~~

 

I growled, deep and low in my throat as I sat in the far corners of the booth of a shady bar; watching my brother so that if he happened to do the rare and seemingly impossible passing of his alcohol limit, I would be there to help.

 

There was a leggy brunet bending so far over the pool table that you could see she had no bra on as she made her crappy shot, smiling as she missed and beckoning Dean to help her figure out the a way to get the ball into the pocket. Another male stood near by, desire glittering in his electric blue eyes as he watched my brother shadow the brunet, all smirk and glittering eyes, his muscled body stretching under the thin cotton shirt as he took the cue didn't hurt either.

 

People were always watching Dean and the two aforementioned sluts were just the main ones, the whole freakin' bar was staring at him.

 

Normally, it was just a fact of life, follow Dean, death glare at the groupies, brood for a bit then go to sleep, repeat cycle. But when a male took up the courage to actually approach him and Dean was too wasted or distracted to show disinterest, I felt the need to punch said guy in the face.

 

I wasn't disillusioned; I knew why I was so jealous. I had been in love with my brother since I was twelve, yes twelve, perverted, I know. Accepting of the fact since twenty- two, it had taken Jess's death to get me to realize that what I felt wasn't wrong, it was pure in that I really did love him and to damn it to hell if we were brothers.

 

Of course I couldn't actually say anything to Dean because knowing him, he would either shun away the commitment, acting as if it never happened, be disgusted and turn me away for a while before coming back, acting as if it never happened, or give in to me because he always had given me anything I had ever wanted that he could give, no matter what he felt.

 

No, I wouldn't do anything except brood, for now. Because I had a plan and when my mind started working against him, Dean had better watch out.

 

~~

 

I stepped out of the doorway, steam rolling out from behind me as I adjusted the towel low on my hips, water clinging to my chest and dark hair trailing down from my navel into he confines of the white cloth.

 

I had started dressing in the bathroom after I was about fourteen or so because I had found that sharing a room with Dean caused a lot of problems if he wasn't wearing a thing. That meant that I had to start dressing there after showers as well because what sense would it make if I only changed in front of him at certain times?

 

That didn't mean he hadn't seen me without a shirt on since then, just not after I had finished showering or without pants.

 

Dean was reclining on the bed, lazily flipping through channels as he leaned on a pillow. When the steam hit him he looked up, already saying some smart-ass remark.

 

"Hey Sammy, I know you're all anal about hygiene, but do you-" His other words came up in a choke before he managed to regain control, surprised features morphing into a smirk.

 

"Well, haven't you grown up. Are ya' going to stand there all day or close the door because, man, it's already a million and two degrees outside." I nodded, blush there for show, fading as I turned to close the door, a smirk forming on my lips. Faze one, complete.

 

~~

 

I waited in silence, dim light on and sheets thrown back. Dean was out on his usual date, some while back he'd fallen into the routine of going out at a certain time and never coming back before another set time; generously giving me a couple of hours to, how did he phrase it, 'jerk off 'till my hand fell off.' 

 

Dean had never purposely waited out until two in the morning, it was always just the time when his raging libido got sated, always after a girl or two for an hour a piece. But this time would be different.

 

I had to be careful in who I chose, but in the end I was satisfied. I had paid two girls, both outrageously beautiful and in need of cash a hundred each to lure my brother away from the bar and real one night stands and then kick him to the curb, horny and irrational as well as too close to the motel they were staying in to not just come home.

 

There were doubts at first, as to whether or not they would go through with actually not jumping my brother once they got him into a room, but it turned out they were trust worthy as I heard my brother's beloved car grinding against the road as it did when he was irritated. 

 

With that mental image and wording in my mind my arousal easily jumped to attention. The air whispered against my bare skin as I quickly got into the bed, lying down upon it before getting to work.

 

My hand rose up and down on the shaft with a rhythmic familiarity, giving a slight twist at the top and squeeze at the base. Before long I was moaning, although quietly, with my back arched and head thrown back, heels digging into the sheet. 

 

I heard the click of the door and the slight hitch in breath as I burrowed my head in the pillow, twisting slightly and slitting my eyes so as to watch him.

 

Dean was standing, a shadow in the doorway and as if realizing what he was seeing, he shut the door without sound before turning his attention towards me again. He was staring and I could see his half hard length rising to attention, eyes blown out with desire as he stared at my hand, beginning to become slicked with pre-come.

 

This had been what I had been waiting for, wanting to know that if I did confront him, he would be returning the feelings because he felt the same way. My decision came easily as I saw behind the desire burning in his eyes, lust mixed with love, and a slight touch of awe.

 

As I felt my lower regions tighten I sped up the pace and let my moans pass unhindered, at last coming with a long drawn out 'Dean'. 

 

I knew he had heard the near worshipping whisper because he faltered in his steps toward the door before closing it silently and waiting five minutes to come in. 

 

By then I was cleaned up, though still undressed and waiting for him to enter while sitting on the bed. When he finally did, he froze at seeing I was still naked before the familiar smirk came back.

 

"Didn't know you weren't finished Sammy, I'll come back later." Before he could even finish the sentence I was reaching out a hand to him, silently commanding him to sit next to me. He trailed off and for once listened to me.

 

"Dean, I know you're probably gonna deny it, but I've liked you as more than a brother for damn near twelve years and judging from your reaction back there, you like me as well." 

 

If I wasn't so anxious as well as determined, I would have been laughing at the look on his face; that of a goldfish, wide eyed and mouth slightly open, closing as the words he had wanted to say couldn't be formed. 

 

I smirked, my look undeniably like his before sealing my mouth over his.

 

When he still sat frozen in shock and perhaps thought, I worked my hand under his leather jacket, placing it on heated skin as I let my tongue slip past my lips to lick at his own.

 

That seemed to work and soon he was kissing back with fever, pushing me into the bed. I gave over dominance as I saw his need to control the situation as best as he could, gave it over gladly.

 

We went no farther for another ten minutes or so, just getting out the long held in want and memorizing the taste of skin on my part, slightly salty yet sweet. As I felt my need rise I tore off his shirt, nearly ripping it in the process of getting it over his head and throwing his jacket to the floor. 

 

His pants soon followed and I saw that he was wearing no underwear. Guess the girls had gotten a little farther than necessary, as I knew he had been wearing boxers when he left.

 

Shoving that knowledge aside, I pushed against Dean, following him as he rolled over. When I was satisfied with our positions I began kissing down his neck, occasionally accompanied with a bite and a lick to soothe the worried skin.

 

Going down his muscled chest I paid special attention to his nipples, rolling the rosy nubs between my teeth and hearing him hiss as I toyed with the other. I switched to the other, paying it the same amount of attention before moving down to his abdomen.

 

I made sure to trace each of the muscles of his well-defined abs with my tongue, fingers lightly trailing up his sides as I did so. All the while Dean had been moaning, a sound that made me want to fuck him senseless, but I knew that had to wait. 

 

By the time I reached his leaking arousal he was writhing under me and I smiled before lightly breathing across the head.

 

His back arched off the bed and I smiled as I grabbed his hips, holding him down as I went down on him. I had never done this before, but I had practiced, something Dean would never be finding out unless he figured out why I went on that popsicle craze when I sixteen, in the winter.

 

I did it slowly, licking up and down his shaft before covering the head and applying a light suction that had him trying to buck into my mouth. I went down at a torturous pace, curiously tasting him; it was an odd flavor, not a bad one exactly, but good nonetheless. 

 

Now Dean's dick was much larger than any popsicle I had ever had and I could only go down seventy-five percent of the way before I began gagging. But I was a fast learner and made up for the momentary lapse of pleasure by licking the vein that ran along his sex, scraping my teeth lightly as I did so.

 

That had him coming in my mouth and I attempted to swallow every drop, nearly succeeding with the exception of a few. It was a wonderful taste, very tangy and a little bitter, yet so Dean that it had me shuddering right along with him.

 

Pulling my mouth off with a slight pop that sent a shiver that I felt through him, I rose up to his lips and kissed them softly before saying in a voice that sounded surprisingly loud in the panting that filled the room.

 

"We're not done yet, Dean." My voice was husky and raw from the blowjob and I kissed his temple as I felt him shudder violently.

 

Moving, I kneeled on the floor at the end of the beg, the shocking cold of the carpet not phasing me as I pulled him down the bed, lifting his leg to my shoulders, causing his hips to rise a couple of inches of the bed.

 

I leaned down, licking the smooth patch of skin behind his balls before moving further down, spreading him as I reached his entrance, as air reached him there, Dean jerked and spoke in a voice that made my rock hard erection, if possible, harder.

 

"Sam- Sammy, are you sure you want to do that man? After this, there's no turning back, you can't forget about it and move on."

 

I smiled, I knew my brother wanted to do this, but he was trying to spare me the pain that would come along with this, despite the fact that the pleasure and love that would overrule it. 

 

"I'm positive Dean. One hundred percent now shut up."

 

My words ghosted over his ass and his laugh at my order turned into a groan. 

 

Letting my tongue lightly trace the opening I felt him thrash under me as I plunged my tongue deep into his entrance before circling again.

 

I went on like this for near five minutes and by that time he was whimpering, his head wildly thrashing back and forth on the mattress. Complying with his silent plea of Please, Sammy? Stop teasing. I rose and gently pushed him back on the bed before opening my duffle and taking out the small bottle of lube that I had gotten at the convenient store. 

 

On the bed Dean was staring at me, dazed and lust-filled eyes looking me up a down, a slight tinge of fear to them when he saw what was in my hand that was replaced my complete and total trust as he looked up at my face once more.

 

I smiled reassuringly as I kneeled between his legs, tension palpable in the air as I coated my long fingers with the warming substance before lowering them to his red entrance, already slightly prepared from my tongue.

 

Well my tongue was actually quite long, my finger were much more so, slender and tanned I watched as one entered him, encountering a clenching of muscles before they were relaxed once more.

 

I looked up at Dean and simply stared at him with smoldering eyes as I rose up to two fingers, later moving to three and scissoring. I watched as Dean opened his mouth, gasping as his hands clenched at the sheets, dirty blonde hair slicked with sweat, green nearly lost in his eyes while the brown was completely hidden and lips red and swollen in a way that I knew would last for days. Mine.

 

When he was well stretched I coated my length, positioning it at his entrance before leaning down to capture his lips in a fierce yet somehow tender kiss as I entered his, swallowing his gasp.

 

I moved slowly and settled as I was pulled in, balls deep. It wasn't until he began undulating his hips that I started thrusting into his, going farther and harder as I moved on.

 

When I was pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, the force of our thrusts rocking the bed so much that the headboard hit the wall, he spoke, voice a reverent whisper as he threw his head back against the mattress, legs locked around my back.

 

"Kiss me, Sammy?"

 

I complied and licked his lips softly before pressing against him, my hand going to his raging arousal. All it took was my hand wrapping around him before he came over my chest with a silent scream, myself soon following.

 

I moved away from his lips with a gasp and rolled us over so I could collapse on the bed, pulling out of Dean with a grunt as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

 

Dean's uncertain voice sounded from my shoulder. "Were brothers, Sam. What in the hell is this?"

 

I chuckled, we could talk later. "I love you Dean." Was my only response as I kissed his forehead softly before succumbing to sleep.

 

~~

 

I glared as Dean paid up at the counter, his smile naturally flirtatiously as he saw it was a women. She blushed and wrote something extra down as she gave him his check.

 

My brother, annoying man that he was, nodded and commented about how 'waitresses at small town diners always seemed to be the prettiest ladies in town.' Huffing I went over and put on a charming face, sliding my arm around Dean's waist as I came up.

 

We had been in this new relationship for three months and Dean had yet to do more than flirt with others, he still tended to shy away from public contact and affection, but he was starting to get used to that as I was a jealous bastard and Dean got more glances and passes than anyone should in a day. Now that the feelings were returned, I didn't have to be worried about how my touch would be taken, and I took control of the fact. 

 

He stiffened slightly before relaxing into my touch and I smiled at the girl's affronted and glaring visage. "Hello, I was just wondering what was taking my brother so long, we really have to get back to the motel." Her glare lessened and she once again began staring at Dean.

 

"You're his brother." Dean nodded causing her to smile and once again lean over, but I beat her to it.

 

Leaning down I kissed him hot and rough, tearing a moan from his throat before coming up for air. Dean's eyes were gazed and he made a 'Hmm' sort of noise before he began kissing and licking my neck. The stretching of his head causing his collar to lower and expose the various bites and bruises from last night, and this morning, as well as the car trip here.

 

The girl stood, shell shocked and gaping. I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, grinning as Dean reached a ticklish spot behind my ear, counting the bills I threw them on the counter as I settled an arm around Dean.

 

"We're a very affectionate family, you should see what our uncle is like." I said as way of explanation and she blinked as I laughed and left with Dean walking beside me as he slowly regained his thought process and began laughing.

 

"Do you have to do that to every guy and girl we meet? One day they're gonna call the cops on us because of our 'creepy uncle', very original by the way."

 

By then we were in the car and nearly to the motel a mile away. Dean started up the engine as I settled in the front seat for the short drive.

 

The car still smelt of the sex we had had in it this morning, unable to get past the parking lot before we were at it. It raised my desire, which was still accompanied by the possessiveness of a few minutes ago, and I responded with a simple shrug.

 

By the time we got to the motel, two minutes later, I was shifting in my seat. 

 

Quickly getting out I closed the door and opened the room, holding it open for Dean to come in before slamming him against the hard wood and pressing myself fully against him, grinding my hips on his as I leant my head down, whispering in his ear hotly.

 

"Mine!"

 

Dean would always flirt and I would always rise to the bait, but what was life without spice?


End file.
